The present invention is composed of an entertainment apparatus and method entertaining a group of people and for developing useful human skills including but not limited to leadership, negotiating, critical thinking, public speaking abilities political knowledge. Most games have a platform based on vote accumulation. Voting is not actually done by the players. Vote results are predetermined in a plurality of cards thus the players are not required to make strategic decisions from engaging critical thinking skills. These games are void of subjectivity.
Typical political games have been developed with a platform based on vote accumulation, However players are not actually voting but merely following a process which predetermines vote results. For example U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,120 (issued on 29 Apr. 1997 to Frank-Opigo) involves only two players each seeking the majority electoral college votes. However neither of the two players actually vote. Another example of players failing to vote but voting is insinuated throughout game is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,076 (issued 22 Feb. 1994 to Jackson, et al). Other examples where votes are predetermined through the players rolling dice having faces marked with differing percentages of the popular vote to determine a win is in U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,066 (issued 20 Dec. 1994 to Ali) and Race for the White House. Likewise Hail to the Chief, achieves predetermined voting outcome by players drawing from a plurality of cards containing voting results. Until now prior political game art have only explored pre-election presidential campaigns which is omitting the entire four years of presidency. For Instance, U.S. Pat. D494635 (issued 7 Aug. 2004 to Wright although unique in nature in that the game captures the major real life personalities of the Florida 2000 presidential pre-election still it stopped short of exploring the intriguing four year term that followed.
Similarly U.S. patent (1960 Making of the President) extracted John F. Kennedy's real life Pre-election experience.
Murphy et al's political game art disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,279 issued 11 Aug. 1992 also captured only pre-election activity which included an array of raw politics public opinion, press scrutiny and mudslinging.
Other politically based games which focus on the pre-election process of a US Presidential Campaign is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,390 (issued on 26 Aug. 1997 to Ginzburg et al) through its use of trivia to simulate presidential election facts. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,120 (issued 29 Apr. 1997 to Frank-Opigo), only features the pre-election period of a Presidency. Likewise both U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,076 (issued 22 Feb. 1994 to Jackson, et al.) which claims a realistic approach to Presidential election and U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,066 (issued 20 Dec. 1994 to Ali) emulates the steps leading to the Presidency but play stops once player achieves Presidency status.
A factor known in many political games is accessibility to current affair information. U.S. Pat. No. 7,007,952 (issued 7 Mar. 2006 to Plato) extracts Government, history and culture but no current affair events.
Another example of lack of current affair events is US patent “Hail to the Chief” focusing solely on US History, geography and constitutional law. Other examples whereby current affair events are lacking include U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,721 (issued 26 Nov. 1991 to Hart) which discloses trivia questions of only 40 terms of presidents.
Games were reactions to questions are predetermined voids any subjective in response are also prominent. Such games limit opportunities for critical thinking one example of loosed subjectivity and critical thinking skills is U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,016 (issued 31 Oct. 2000 to Plato) which discloses a scenario board game whereby players choose from a plurality of cards spelling out a brief situation design to evoke a reaction. However points are only gained by opposing players selecting one of four predetermined reactions. Subjectivity is limited to only one of four predetermined responses which in essence is neither sincere, spontaneous and more importantly has only limited subjectivity.
Player participation must be close by balanced U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,992 (issued August 1997 to Bellizzi) discloses a role playing game whereby only one player acts as the dominate role of director, instead if a shared or alternating responsibility this style of play reveals lulls of activities experienced by the other players.
Also (Bellizzi, 992) offer little substantive value to the roles which the players are playing instead of acting out non existent characters in mediocre situations. Players are not engaging their critical thinking skills and ideas which lead to actions that could benefit the human race.
Also none of the prior art games has developed pays attention and detail to an array or multiple aspects simultaneously. Up until now prior art has only developed one aspect of political process it election, history, civil government a specific events etc. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,268 (issued 22 Aug. 1995 to Ali) discloses US strategies and support through a multiple level board complete with surface missiles, submarines destroyers tanks cannons, bombers, fighter planes, aircraft carriers, a patriot, soldiers, generals, president, and congress. US Defense is its only focus. Another such instance is a Nuke awareness game under U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,170 (issued 24 Dec. 1985 to Enyi) whereby Enyi narrows the scope of president administration to just nuclear awareness.